1. Technical Field
This application relates to the detection, isolation, verification and alarming of certain conditions, and more particularly to the detection, isolation, verification and alarming of certain conditions using video images.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional fire and smoke detection systems, such as may be installed aboard aircraft, often suffer from high rates of false alarms. Currently, once an alarm has been initiated, such as by a smoke detection system, the pilot is obligated to suppress the fire and divert the aircraft to the nearest emergency airfield. In case of extended range operations, such as, for example, with large jetliners over polar regions, the act of diverting to the nearest airfield may itself be dangerous as well as inconvenient. Additionally, false alarms may increase costs and expend resources unnecessarily. Reducing false smoke alarm rate may therefore beneficial both for both safety and economic reasons.
One cause of false alarms is caused by the formation of fog. Conventional systems may have false alarms due to the inability of a fire and smoke detection system to distinguish between fog and smoke. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the incidence rate of false alarms issued by conventional smoke detection system, such as those installed in aircraft, by detecting and distinguishing between fog and smoke conditions.